Nosso Paraíso
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Um acidente durante uma perseguição deixou Mihoshi e Kiyone presas numa ilha onde descobrirão muitas coisas entre elas. Não tenho os direitos sobre Tenchi Muyo e nem ligo.
1. Perseguição Acidental

**Parte 1: Perseguição Acidental**

* * *

"Eles estão bem na nossa cola, Mihoshi. Acelere à toda." "Sim, Kiyone. Não vão fugir de modo algum."

O dia começou bem agitado para a dupla de policiais do setor da Terra, em perseguição a um grupo de traficantes de armas procurados em 3 setores. Para Kiyone e Mihoshi, não havia melhor oportunidade. "Pensa nisso, Mihoshi. Pegar esses miseráveis. Sabe o que poderá resultar?" "Hmmm. Finalmente que ninguém vai mais rir de nós na central?" Kiyone não esperava exatamente essa resposta, mas de certa forma era verdade. "Bem, isso também, mas provavelmente nos levará a sermos promovidas. Não acha maravilhoso?" Mihoshi deu um positivo com a cabeça, embora meio relutante. Kiyone notou esse detalhe. "Algo de errado, amiga?" "Bem, pensei que se formos promovidas, vai significar deixarmos a Terra pra sempre?"

A garota de cabelo verde sempre soube o quanto sua parceira gostava de viver na Terra e apesar de ansiar por uma nova chance na Polícia Galáctica, não queria que sua ela perdesse seu lar no planeta. "Mihoshi. Vai ficar tudo bem. Se conseguirmos as promoções, prometo fixarmos moradia permanente aqui. Tudo bem?" Ela tomou a mão de Mihoshi com um leve sorriso, que retribuiu com um brilho de felicidade em seu semblante e um forte abraço. Uma vez que ela notou o re-ânimo de sua amiga, tratou de lembrá-la do que estava fazendo.

Das naves traficantes, restavam apenas duas, já que as outras tinham sido abatidas antes de chegarem à Terra. "Bem, duas naves são melhores que nenhuma. Se segura, Mihoshi." E a Yagami partiu com tudo atrás dos criminosos. De repente, uma das naves sumiu como por mágica.

"Mihoshi. Viu o que eu vi?" "Acho que sim. A nave sumiu do nada e nem no radar está, mas como..." Porém, antes de Mihoshi pudesse terminar, um tremor se deu na traseira da Yagami. Quando foram verificar, era a nave que tinha sumido. Provavelmente tinha sido equipada com sistema de ocultação, uma tecnologia exclusiva de poucas fontes, entre elas da PG. "Aposto que conseguiram o dispositivo daquela carga de equipamentos que devia ser sido enviado à sede." "Isso mesmo, Kiyone. Mais uma coisa para acusá-los."

Infelizmente nem tiveram tempo pra ponderar pela descoberta, já que um novo ataque foi realizado, penetrando nas defesas da nave e causando uma explosão na cabine, jogando as 2 policiais. Mihoshi levou um forte impacto mas ainda ficou consciente; Kiyone, por sua vez, foi nocauteada na hora.

"Kiyone. Kiyone." A loira acolheu a amiga e embora ela estivesse ferida, ainda respirava. Sem outra opção, Mihoshi assumiu o controle da nave.

Com as 2 naves cercando o Yagami pela frente e atrás e em posição da atirar, Mihoshi precisava agir rapidamente. Com as defesas e o sistema de armas danificados, a policial bronzeada decidiu usar um plano bem arriscado.

Ambas as naves apontaram seus feixes de laser pra dispararem e Mihoshi só tinha uma chance se os ataques fossem na mesma hora. No momento que os tiros foram lançados, Mihoshi acionou os foguetes-auxiliares para cima com toda rapidez, fazendo os tiros acertarem as naves criminosas, explodindo-as sem restar nada. Mihoshi olhou com alívio pelo plano ter funcionado, mas também com preocupação. "Acho que Kiyone vai ficar triste por termos perdido outra chance de promoção, mas é melhor isso do que..." Nesse momento, mais um tremor tomou posse da Yagami. a loira viu que não tinha acabo o perigo.

"Computador. Averiguar situação da nave." Após uns minutos, veio a resposta. "COMPROMETIMENTO DO MOTOR DA YAGAMI. SISTEMA EM SOBRECARGA. DESTRUIÇÃO IMINENTE."

"Se é assim, Computador, iniciar sistema de reparos, urgente." "OPÇÃO NÃO-DISPONÍVEL." "Não? Ativar resfriamento de emergência." "OPÇÃO NÃO-DISPONÍVEL." "Também? Iniciar corte de energia do motor agora." OPÇÃO NÃO-DISPONÍVEL." Mihoshi começava a ficar aflita, mas não podia se desesperar. "Alguma opção disponível, computador?" "EJEÇÃO DO MOTOR DISPONÍVEL." "Ejeção do motor? O que vai acontecer se isso não for feito?" "MOTOR SE AUTO-DESTRUIRÁ EVAPORANDO TUDO NUM RAIO DE 1 QUILÔMETRO." "Chances de sobrevivência à explosão?" "NENHUMA."

Vendo que não restava escolha, Mihoshi colocou Kiyone num lugar seguro e tratou de fazer os procedimentos necessários. Felizmente os motores-auxiliares ainda tinham força e se mostravam operacionais. "Computador. Quanto de distância os motores-auxiliares podem percorrer?" "5 QUILÔMETROS EM LINHA RETA." "Algum lugar nessa distância onde pode-se aterrissar?" Depois de uns segundos, veio a resposta: "HÁ UMA ILHA 3 QUILÔMETROS AO NORTE." Com a informação recebida, Mihoshi ordenou a ejeção do motor principal e ligou os auxiliares. A policial loira viu como o motor caia e brilhava como uma fornalha. Em poucos segundos, quase chegando ao oceano abaixo, ele explodiu como uma super nova.

Ligando o piloto automático e estabelecendo as coordenadas, Mihoshi foi para perto de Kiyone, ainda desmaiada, e a segurou com toda firmeza, enquanto olhava para o para-brisa da nave, conforme a ilha chegava perto.

"Deus, por favor. Permita que desçamos em segurança e proteja Kiyone." E veio o impacto.

Continua...


	2. Naufragadas

**Parte 2: Naufragadas**

* * *

"Ohhh. Onde estou?" Disse Kiyone quando recobrou a consciência. Olhando ao redor, viu que estava no quarto de Mihoshi, a qual dormia na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Tirando a coberta, notou que havia uma espécia de faixa de metal envolvido em sua perna e no braço esquerdo, amarrado como se fosse uma tipoia. Na mesma hora hora, Mihoshi acordou. "KIYONE." Ela gritou ao ver a parceira desperta e abraçou-a. "Que bom. Ainda bem que acordou." Kiyone mal respirava devido ao abraço. "Hã, Mihoshi, quero respirar." "Ai. Desculpe. É que fiquei aflita. Já está ai dormindo há dois dias." "DOIS DIAS?" "Foi. Depois do acidente, cuidei de você até que despertasse."

Um pouco mais tranquila, a mulher de cabelo verde mostrou a Mihoshi as talas envolta de seus membros. "Ah, tenha calma. São as bandagens de cura rápida que Washu inventou. Elas aceleram o processo de cura. Sua perna já deve estar boa, mas o braço vai levar mais uns dias pra sarar do osso quebrado."

"Osso quebrado? Foi por causa da explosão? E os traficantes? Foram presos ou você os deixou fugir?" Kiyone pareceu um pouco irritada, mas sua amiga procurou acalmá-la.

"Eles não fugiram. Eles se...explodiram." Kiyone mostrou uma faceta confusa. "Se explodiram?" "Sim. Tentaram nos acertar de frente e costas, mas desviei a nave no último instante e se acertaram." "Você fez isso? Inacreditável. E onde estamos?" "Fiz um pouso de emergência numa ilha que estava ao alcance dos motores-auxiliares." "Motores-auxiliares? E o motor principal foi danificado?" Mihoshi fez uma expressão de incerteza. "Foi bastante, e se eu não o tivesse ejetado..." "EJETOU? VOCÊ EJETOU O MOTOR PRINCIPAL?" Kiyone ficou bem irada quando ouviu. "De todas as besteiras que fez, essa quebrou todos os recordes. Não faz nada direito? Que droga." A loira viu o quanto sua parceira estava com raiva, mas ainda quis falar, mesmo estando a ponto de chorar. "E-eu não tive escolha. Se eu não o fizesse...você ia morrer, e eu não aguentaria isso."

O semblante de raiva de Kiyone se afrouxou, mostrando um rosto mais suave que expressava arrependimento. Mesmo já tendo repreendido Mihoshi por várias mancadas, nunca que o tinha feito com raiva. Ela se aproximou dela o pôs-lhe a mão no ombro.

"Mihoshi. Desculpe por ter estourado. Saiu sem querer. Só fiquei chateada." "Eu sei que só te dou trabalho, Kiyone. Não te censuro por me odiar." A palavra 'odiar' pegou em Kiyone de jeito. "Não, Mihoshi, juro que não te odeio. Ainda que às vezes possa me dar uma dor de cabeça, jamais que te odiaria. É a melhor pessoa que conheço. Me perdoe pelo meu estouro." Kiyone envolveu seu braço bom nas costas da loira e assim ficou, chorando de arrependimento. Mihoshi segurou-lhe a mão e voltou-se para ela, abraçando-a de volta. Poucos segundos depois, se separaram. Kiyone já estava um pouco mais calma.

"Mas é sério, Mihoshi. Tinha necessidade de ejetar o motor do Yagami? Não tinha outras opções?" "Não. Todas elas: resfriamento, corte da energia e mesmo o sistema de reparos, todas foram invalidadas com a explosão. O computador só tinha essa escolha." "E se não tivesse se livrado do motor?" "Ele destruiria a nave toda. Nem nós escaparíamos." Nisso a espinha de Kiyone deu um arrepio. Precisou admitir que Mihoshi não teve outra saída. "Mas e a nave? Conseguiu manobrar ela só com os auxiliares?" Mihoshi deu um sorriso franco. "Foi, sim. Deu trabalho, mas deu pra pousar quase sem estragos. Logo que descemos, te levei pra minha cama e voltei pra conferir os danos. Os comunicadores foram destruídos, mas o sinal rastreador ligado ao QG da PG e a casa de Tenchi está ativo. Graças ao processador de energia solar que Washu instalou temos força pra quase tudo que não foi avariado."

Se com a decisão de Mihoshi de ejetar o motor pra salvar suas vidas Kiyone ficou sem o que dizer, o que ela fez em seguida nem tinha como definir. Sempre a retratando como uma descabelada sem qualquer capacidade de fazer algo por conta própria, agora percebera que ela poderia ser bem mais competente que o esperado. A garota bronzeada se preocupou com a falta de palavras da parceira.

"Kiyone. Me diz algo. Ainda está brava comigo?" Ela esboçou um sorriso bem positivo. "Não, querida. Estou feliz e orgulhosa. Conseguiu lidar com tudo isso sem minha ajuda e com profissionalismo. Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas é a melhor amiga e parceira que eu poderia desejar. Obrigada, especialmente por me salvar." E deu-lhe um abraço. Mihoshi se sentia muito feliz com os argumentos de sua amiga. "Faria de tudo por você, Kiyone."

"Bem, melhor esticar as pernas um pouco." A policial se levantou, porém Mihoshi pareceu preocupada. "Vai com calma. Sua perna pode ter sarado, mas seu braço..." "Estou bem, é sério. Não vou fazer força. Só quero ver onde estamos." E as duas deixaram o quarto para irem lá fora.

* * *

A ilha onde estavam parecia bem convidativa e pacífica. Caminhavam pela praia onde se ouvia o som das ondas quebrando nas areias.

Andavam de pés descalços, sentindo a areia limpa e quente com muito tranquilidade. Kiyone se mostrava bem relaxada.

"Ah, Mihoshi. Quero dizer que, mesmo com o que passamos, estar aqui faz pensar que tudo não passou de um pesadelo. Certo, estamos presas aqui, a nave incapaz de voar e sem comunicação, mas de toda maneira..." A loira realmente apreciava como sua amiga parecia descontraída. Seu coração tinha uma sensação de paz.

"Kiyone. Gosto como está encarando a situação. Sei que não será fácil, mas prometo dar o melhor de mim e cuidar de você." "E eu de você. Mais uma vez me desculpe por ter dado aquele grito. Não vou garantir que não poderei ficar calma com você o tempo inteiro, mas juro que não te odeio e quero que firmemos mais nossa amizade. Tudo bem?" Apenas a expressão honesta e sincera da amiga foi o bastante pra responder a pergunta. Elas não sabiam o que viria a seguir, mas superariam juntas. Assim, sentaram lado-a-lado pra ver o pôr-do-sol que tingia o céu que lentamente escurecia.

Continua...


	3. Tirando Proveito

**Parte 3: Tirando Proveito**

* * *

No terceiro dia após a queda, as duas policiais cuidaram de ver os danos da Yagami.

Felizmente a manobra de Mihoshi possibilitou a nave cair quase sem danos. Tirando o motor e os comunicadores, apenas os sistemas de averiguação locais, para darem a localização exata de onde estavam, e chuveiros sofreram danos, mais a TV, que só funcionava com muito chuvisco na tela.

Para tomarem banho, iam precisar esquentar água, mas madeira para aquecê-la não ia faltar. Os suprimentos também eram poucos, porém numa ilha como aquela, não deveriam faltar frutas, peixes e pequenos animais para se alimentarem e a nave em si poderia servir de abrigo para os dias que viriam até que fossem resgatadas.

* * *

Naquela tarde, saíram pra explorar um pouco a ilha, bem maior do que pensaram, e do que viram, aparentemente não havia ninguém morando lá, exceto pelos animais e aves que encontraram.

Seguiam juntas pela praia. Mihoshi apreciava o som das ondas e a luz do sol, como se não houvesse preocupação, mas Kiyone, agora com seu braço totalmente curado, mostrava-se um tanto apreensiva. A loira lhe pôs a mão no ombro em apoio.

"Kiyone. Tenta relaxar." "Como posso, Mihoshi? Estamos aqui naufragadas numa ilha que nem sabemos onde fica por nossos mapas eletrônicos estarem quebrados e mesmo que nosso rastreador esteja funcionando, sabe-se lá quando irão nos encontrar. Tudo que queria era fazer um bom trabalho e ser promovida na polícia galáctica. Isso seria pedir demais?" Kiyone mostrava que queria chorar e sendo assim, Mihoshi a abraçou. "Tudo bem se quer chorar. Pode desabafar tudo." E Kiyone se derreteu em lágrimas e choro, deixando a frustração sair. Depois de uns minutos, largou a loira com um leve sorriso.

"Obrigada, Mihoshi. Não queria descarregar meus problemas em você, mas sou grata por me confortar nisso tudo." Para Mihoshi, ver que sua amiga parecia melhor tanto no físico como no emocional, era algo satisfatório. "Só quero que fique bem, Kiyone. Se estiver feliz, pra mim é o bastante." "Obrigada. Confesso que se fosse ficar sozinha aqui talvez enlouquecesse, mas com você, estou mais que contente." Mais um abraço, desta vez mais longo.

Mihoshi olhava atenta para o mar e daí lhe veio uma ideia. "Que tal um mergulho no mar? Sei que vai te animar." "Hmmm. Parece bom. Vamos pegar nossas roupas de banho."

"Ah. Não vamos precisar." E a garota bronzeada foi tirando a roupa peça por peça, chegando as roupas íntimas, que foi retirando também. Kiyone parece um pouco envergonhada. "Mihoshi. O que acha...?" "Kiyone. Relaxa. Só tem nós duas aqui. Podemos ficar à vontade. Não é como se não já tivesse me visto nua antes." E Mihoshi se despiu por completo e correu até a água. A garota de cabelo esverdeado pareceu hesitante, mas vendo como a parceira se divertia e já que não tinha ninguém, deu de ombros e tirou toda a roupa, indo cair nas águas refrescantes do oceano. Seus cabelos encharcados davam a impressão de sugarem todas as aflições sofridas. Deitando-se um pouco no raso, observava o modo como Mihoshi flutuava.

"Reconheço que foi uma boa ideia. Poder nadar sem nada e sem nenhum olhar malicioso. Nunca que fiquei tão sem stress." E ficaram algum tempo nas águas rasas só desfrutando daqueles momentos de paz e tranquilidade. Ao saírem, deitaram na areia quente, apenas olhando para o horizonte e uma pra outra.

"Sabe, Mihoshi. Vendo por outro ângulo, este lugar é bem legal. Quase como, como..." "Um paraíso?" Era a palavra que a policial queria dizer. Realmente um paraíso naquele planeta tão conturbado. Ficaram deitadas até caírem no sono, acordando algumas horas depois, pegando o caminho de volta à nave. A loira bronzeada se mostrou bastante contente de como sua melhor amiga demostrava-se mais solta e relaxada.

* * *

Uns dias depois, Mihoshi seguia pela mata buscando por frutas e plantas comestíveis enquanto Kiyone, que lhe pedira pra não ir longe, pescava. Andando por meio de pedras e raízes bem firmes pra não escorregar ou tropeçar, se deparou com algo que não pensava achar. "Nosso. Que bom. Kiyone vai gostar tanto. Só preciso fazer umas coisinhas." E olhando ao redor, viu algumas flores de árvores, que seriam perfeitas para o que planejava.

* * *

"Mihoshi? Já chegamos?" "Tá quase. Não abre os olhos." E a loira foi na frente, segurando a mão da parceira, guiando-a com tudo cuidado pra não deixá-la tropeçar ou cair.

Poucos metros depois, finalmente Mihoshi pediu à Kiyone pra olhar e o que viu a maravilhou: uma fonte térmica com águas quentes e toda decorada de flores.

"Mihoshi. Isto...como...?" "Eu achei quando procurava comida. Vendo que você parecia querer relaxar, preparei tudo pra você." Mihoshi riu inocentemente.

Kiyone mal conseguiu conter a emoção e abraçou sua querida amiga. "Muito obrigada. Você faz tanto por mim que me sinto mal por não retribuir." "Ah, esquece. Vamos aproveitar o banho, está bem?" E as duas se despiram e mergulharam seus corpos nas águas aquecidas naturalmente.

Kiyone não pensava em nada enquanto desfrutava do banho, mas de repente, acabou por colocar seus olhos na direção de Mihoshi, que lavava os pulsos calmamente. Sentindo algo que não se manifestara até aquela hora, se aproximou de Mihoshi e sorriu sem qualquer compromisso. Pouco a pouco foi chegando perto do rosto dela e pegou-o, trazendo-o pra junto do seu próprio e a beijou. A policial bronzeada não soube o que fazer de início e então, deixou-se levar pelo momento, apenas se concentrando no beijo, cada vez mais gostoso e melhor. Chegou certa hora de que Kiyone se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

"Ai, Mihoshi. O que estou fazendo? Me desculpa. Não devia ter feito isso sem te perguntar, mas algo em mim...quis fazer e eu...não sei..." Mihoshi lhe segurou a mão em sinal de segurança. "Calma, Kiyone. Não fez nada de errado, e faz tempo que queria...confessar..." A loira ficou com certo rubor no rosto que Kiyone não deixou de notar. Seria possível que ela tinha tais sentimentos pela amiga? "Mihoshi. Você gosta de mim? Mais do que...uma parceira ou amiga?" "Sim, eu gosto sim." "Se for o caso então..." As duas retomaram o beijo, mais intenso que antes e foram se acariciando sem nenhuma inibição. E assim foram após voltarem pra Yagami e compartilharem a mesma cama, fazendo amor por toda a noite.

"Vou te contar, Mihoshi. Não sei quanto tempo levaremos pra voltar pra casa, mas aqui...temos o nosso paraíso repleto de amor." Sua parceira nada disse, apenas querendo ficar ao lado de quem acabou descobrindo amar verdadeiramente, seguindo com a noite de prazer e amor..

Continua...


	4. Quem Veio do Mar

**Parte 4: Quem Veio do Mar**

* * *

O dia amanheceu ensolarado como devia ser numa região tropical como aquela ilha.

Kiyone acordou contente por estar ao lado de sua amiga, com quem teve a melhor noite que já vivenciou. Dava até pena ter que despertá-la, mas tinham que começar o dia.

"Mihoshi. Acorda, amor." E Mihoshi despertou, feliz por não ter sido um sonho os eventos da noite passada. Tomou Kiyone nos braços e a beijou. "Bom dia, Kiyone. Como está hoje?" "Devo dizer que super relaxada. Além do banho quente, acordar ao lado da minha namorada me faz sentir de boa." "Sua namorada? Então você...?" "Sim, Mihoshi. Eu te amo. Sinto não ter dito isso antes. Claro que gostaria de saber se sente o mesmo." "Sim, Kiyone. Também te amo. Quero ficar sempre com você se quiser." "E eu quero." As duas se beijaram num envolto de carinho e afeição que só os apaixonados poderiam sentir. Levantaram da cama e procuraram começar suas atividades pra mais um novo dia.

* * *

A rotina na ilha seguia sem problemas. Kiyone e Mihoshi procuravam ajeitar os estragos feitos na Yagami, embora diversos deles parecessem sem solução sem os recursos necessários; juntavam toda a comida que achavam pra poder economizar as rações de emergência da nave; ficavam atentas para alguma mudança no sinal rastreador; mantinham um treinamento constante de luta e uso de armas pra qualquer coisa que fosse ocorrer; e por ideia de Kiyone, construíram uma casa da árvore próxima à praia pra ficarem de olho em qualquer embarcação que surgisse. Este não foi um trabalho fácil, mas puderam dar um jeito.

Nas horas vagas, e isso tinham de sobra, viam TV no Yagami mesmo com péssima recepção e poucos canais disponíveis, exploravam a ilha em busca de algo diferente ou que pudesse ser útil pra uma eventual fuga ou apenas iam nadar e tomar sol.

Uma vez que o lugar parecia desabitado, Kiyone e Mihoshi não viam nenhuma inibição ou vergonha de ficarem nuas, ainda mais uma pra outra, apesar de gostarem de vestir umas roupas feitas por Mihoshi usando capim e cocos, como as dançarinas havaianas podendo poupar as poucas vestes que tinham.

"Vou te contar, Mihoshi. Nunca pensei como ficaria numa veste tão chamativa, porém bem confortável. Meus parabéns." "Que bom que gostou, e a melhor parte está em sempre poder substituir caso ela estrague, não acha?" Kiyone deu um belo sorriso e beijou a namorada, levando as duas a deitarem na areia e só desfrutarem daqueles momentos em sue pequeno paraíso.

E os dias foram virando semanas e as duas policiais ainda lá viviam.

* * *

Mais de um mês passou desde o acidente.

Um dia, Mihoshi nadava e brincava com um grupo de golfinhos que passaram a frequentar a ilha já há alguns dias e Kiyone tomava um banho de sol sem roupa alguma, assim como sua amada.

A garota de cabelo esverdeado tentava não pensar o quanto parecia ser difícil estar naquela ilha sem qualquer noticia ou novidade da central da PG ou de seus amigos, e em vez disso, preferia se concentrar o quanto aquele lugar era repleto de paz e tranquilidade, não tendo mais ninguém além da mulher que descobriu viver em seu coração, a qual observava parecer feliz brincando com os golfinhos. Estava até cogitando ir se divertir um pouco com ela quando viu algo ao horizonte. Pegando o binóculo que deixava ao seu lado por precaução, pôde ver melhor o que estava ao longe e notou ser um tipo de contêiner, flutuando na direção da ilha.

"Mihoshi. Mihoshi." Ela correu até sua namorada. "Ei, Kiyone. Quer nadar comigo?" "Bem que gostaria, mas temos algo mais importante a fazer. Veja ali." E pegando o binóculo, Mihoshi viu ao longe o contêiner flutuando. "O que acha que é, Kiyone?" "Só tem uma maneira de saber. Sendo que você parece conseguir falar com golfinhos, acha que eles podem nos ajudar?" Mihoshi se virou para seus amigos aquáticos e como se pudesse falar com eles, aparentemente conseguiu seu auxílio.

Montando os golfinhos, como se tivesse maestria em equitação, as duas amantes chegaram até o que tinham avistado e era mesmo um grande contêiner de carga, do tipo usado em navios de passageiros. "Nossa, Kiyone. Como será que isso não está afundando?" "Deve ser um desses novos contêineres feitos pra flutuarem caso o navio que o leve afunde ou precise aliviar a carga. Vamos ver se podemos levar isto a praia." E amarrando algumas cordas do equipamento de emergência do Yagami, Kiyone e Mihoshi puderam levar o grande objeto na direção da ilha, com os golfinhos puxando e empurrando pelas laterais.

Chegando à margem da praia, as duas deram duro pra empurrar o contêiner o mais que puderam pra areia firme. Foi um trabalho exaustivo, mas após quase 1 hora, conseguiram.

O contêiner tinha uma porta dupla pela frente e uma lateral para pessoas, que parecia destrancada. Uma vez aberta, havia uma grande quantidade de malas, bagagens e caixotes amarrados pra evitar possíveis quedas. "Puxa, Kiyone. Imagina quanta coisa deve ter nessas caixas." "É. Talvez algo que nos ajude enquanto estivermos nessa ilha. Sei que não deveríamos tomar posse de objetos alheios, mas o que se acha no mar..." De repente, ouviu-se um gemido atrás de uma das caixas. Talvez uma pessoa do navio da qual o contêiner se desprendeu? Com isso em mente, Kiyone, com Mihoshi as suas costas, seguiu para o fundo do depósito e no instante que chegou, viu 2 meninas gêmeas de cabelo castanho se abraçando tremulas, como que apavoradas.

"Oi. Podem vir aqui. Venham, não vamos machucar vocês." As meninas pareceram hesitar no começo, mas logo se aproximaram e deixaram-se abraçar pelas duas moças. Mihoshi via com simpatia as garotinhas, que por sua vez notaram que ela parecia mesmo amigável. Kiyone nunca duvidou da capacidade de sua namorada de se mostrar carismática.

* * *

Voltando pra nave, Kiyone e Mihoshi deram de comer as meninas, agora mais tranquilas. Kiyone queria saber quem elas eram.

"E então? Quanto anos vocês tem?" Elas não souberam responder. "Não sabem? Bem, e seus nomes?" Outra negativa. "Tem algo que possa ajudar a saber sobre vocês?" Uma delas abriu a mochila em suas costas e tirou uma caixinha com um pendrive, dando-a para Kiyone. Curiosa com o conteúdo, a garota de cabelo verde escuro o levou ao painel do Yagami, que por sorte ainda operava, e o ligou. Na tela, um homem parecendo nervoso surgiu.

_"Olá. Se estiverem vendo esta gravação, então saberei que as meninas devem estar em segurança. Antes de tudo, não sou o pai delas, mas os pais eram grandes amigos meus. Vivíamos tranquilos em Okayama quando uma invasão do espaço aconteceu. Parece coisa de filme, mas garanto ser verdade. Meus amigos estavam no centro da cidade durante o primeiro ataque e morreram. Quando soube que eles tinham 2 filhas gêmeas de 2 anos, peguei as meninas e embarquei no primeiro navio para a América, com esperança de achar uma vida melhor pra elas. Durante os dois primeiros dias, tudo foi tranquilo, mas no terceiro, o navio foi atacado pelos invasores. Atingido sem qualquer chance de escape ou de pedir ajuda. Levarei as meninas até o depósito e as esconderei num dos contêineres de carga projetados pra flutuar no caso de um naufrágio, esperando que possam sair vivas e achar um lugar pra viver, e quem as encontrar cuide delas bem. Encerro esta gravação que deixarei nas mãos delas."_

Com o término da mensagem, Kiyone e Mihoshi viram o por que delas parecerem tão assustadas.

"Que coisa, Kiyone. Okayama vítima de ataque? E é onde Tenchi e nossas amigas estão. Quer dizer..." "Sim, Mihoshi. Deve ser a razão de por que não vieram à nossa busca, e se essa invasão também estiver acontecendo no espaço, talvez explique por que o PG não veio nos procurar ainda." A loira pareceu bem aflita. "Se é assim, o que faremos?" Kiyone lhe tomou a mão, procurando dar-lhe segurança. "Só nos resta esperar que essa crise se encerre rapidamente. Enquanto isso," ela dirigiu seu olhar as meninas, que sorriram para ela. "parece que teremos de quem cuidar nesse tempo."

* * *

Kiyone e Mihoshi estavam na cama, pensando nas garotinhas dormindo no quarto de Kiyone, de como viriam a ser suas vidas com 2 crianças pra cuidar numa ilha de localização desconhecida, mas tinham em mente que se ficassem juntas, poderiam superar qualquer dificuldade. Com pensamento de esperança dando-lhes mais segurança, as duas amantes adormeceram envolta nos braços da outra, apenas aguardando por um novo dia.

Continua...

* * *

**Os mais atentos vão ver que tirei a ideia para a história de A Lagoa Azul, contudo existe pontos em comum com meu filme de drama favorito de Tom Hanks: Naufrago.**

**Na verdade o navio seria atacado por piratas, mas ia ser um pouco difícil bolar um jeito do contêiner ser jogado pra fora, daí modifiquei pra uma invasão.**


	5. Uma Saída

**Parte 5: Uma Saída**

* * *

Muito mudou pra Kiyone e Mihoshi nos dias vividos na ilha.

Do que encontraram no contêiner, muito foi de bastante utilidade: ferramentas, sementes de frutas e verduras para uma horta, aparelhos eletrônicos cujas peças serviram pra arrumar o chuveiro da nave, roupas de diversos tipos para usarem, apesar de na maior parte do tempo, preferirem se manterem bem à vontade, entre outras coisas.

Mas a maior mudança foi a convivência com as duas gêmeas, pelas quais se afeiçoaram logo e vice-versa. Não sabendo seus nomes, Mihoshi sugeriu algo que pudessem lembrar: Miyone e Kihoshi, e verdade seja dita, Kiyone gostou da ideia, e as meninas também.

Entre as roupas achadas, havia alguns vestidos de noivas. Kiyone e Mihoshi os experimentaram por acaso e ao se verem com eles, nunca que se viram tão lindas. Mihoshi, que se mostrava apaixonada por Kiyone e ela pela loira, a pediu em casamento. Fizeram então uma cerimônia simbólica com troca de votos e de alianças, as quais estavam numa caixa de joias no depósito de bagagens. Com apenas as meninas como testemunhas, fizeram seu casamento não-oficial que legalizariam, assim como a adoção delas, quando voltassem. Se beijaram e abraçaram com emoção suas novas filhas.

Viver na ilha não era de todo difícil. Cuidavam da horta recém-plantada, buscavam comida e lenha e ficavam de olho no sinal rastreador e em qualquer coisa ao horizonte quando estavam na casa da árvore. Nas horas de folga, nadavam, brincavam com os golfinhos e qualquer coisa que permitisse tornar tolerável sua estadia na ilha, até que um dia pudessem voltar para casa.

"Será que um dia voltaremos, Mihoshi?" Perguntou Kiyone, deitada na areia ao lado de sua esposa. "Gostaria que sim, querida, mas se estiver havendo a tal guerra no Japão, sinto-me mais sossegada que nossas filhas estão seguras aqui. Claro, queria rever Tenchi, Ryoko e todo mundo, mas..." "Entendo você. Depois de tanto que vivenciamos, este lugar é mesmo um paraíso. Um paraíso só nosso, livre de crise e problemas e o melhor: estou junta da mulher que amo e 2 amáveis crianças." Mihoshi se virou em sua direção e ia beijá-la, quando ouviu um risinho. "Mamãe, Mamãe. Querem catar conchinhas conosco?" Mesmo sento interrompidas num momento íntimo, as duas policiais foram com as filhas adotivas.

* * *

_E assim se passaram 3 anos..._

"Mihoshi. Viu as meninas por aí?" Kiyone indagou enquanto fritava alguns peixes na fogueira. Hoje ela quis fazer a refeição ao ar livre.

"Foram passear com Flip e Flop." Disse Mihoshi, referindo-se aos golfinhos, quando dava um trato no teto da casa da árvore. "Falei que podiam depois de cuidassem da horta e estendessem as roupas." Kiyone se mostrava meio preocupada. "Não sei, não. Fico meio perplexa quando elas andam por aí sozinhas, e elas só tem cinco anos."

A mulher de cabelo esverdeado de fato tinha razão de querer se preocupar. Faziam 3 anos desde que elas caíram na ilha e acharam as crianças vindas do mar. Tanto quanto sua esposa, ela amava as filhas adotivas e sempre temia para qualquer coisa que fosse ocorrer. Mihoshi desceu e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. "Kiyone. Tente ficar calma. Sei que estão bem. Educamo-as, as ensinamos a ler, escrever e a nadar, mostramos todos os pontos da ilha onde podem e não podem ir, o que fazer caso se percam, embora nunca tenha acontecido, enfim elas poderão se arrumar se precisar." Kiyone tinha que admitir: Mihoshi não perde sua positividade por nada. Mesmo às vezes um pouco trapalhona, ainda otimista.

Sem falar do lindo cabelo loiro, bem mais comprido do que antes, sendo que não lhe passava uma tesoura há 3 anos. Kiyone em algo mudara, pois nesse período ganhou um belo bronzeado por estar tanto ao sol, tendo aderido a nudez boa parte do tempo. Para Mihoshi, ela nunca esteve tão bonita.

"Não fique encabulada, amor. Esse seu bronzeado te deixou tão maravilhosa." "Ah. Tá falando por falar." Kiyone pareceu um tanto sem jeito, mas foi só olhar pros olhos azuis de sua esposa que se convencer ser sério. "V-você acha isso?" Mihoshi confirmou e a abraçou. As duas iam dar um beijo quando escutaram uma voz conhecida.

"Mamãe. Mamãe." Era Miyone, montada em Flip, com Flop bem atrás. "É Miyone. O que houve, querida. Cadê sua irmã?" Mihoshi perguntou ao vê-la voltar sozinha. "Achamos uma coisa do outro lado da ilha. Venham ver." "O que encontraram?" "Acho que é um barco. Venham depressa." As duas mal acreditavam no que tinham ouvido. Um barco?

Podendo ser uma chance de finalmente deixarem a ilha, foram tomadas pela ansiedade, mas sem saber quem poderia estar no tal barco, foram ao Yagami e buscaram suas armas de laser e cintos de apetrechos, apenas como precaução e em seguida, seguiram com a filha nos golfinhos.

* * *

Seguindo pela margem da praia, Mihoshi, Kiyone e Miyone estavam quase que chegando quando a filha pediu que parassem e a seguissem pela mata. Numa pedra próxima, viram Kihoshi em posição de vigia.

Sem que te perguntassem, Kihoshi apontou em direção à praia e lá estava mesmo um barco, mais precisamente um iate modificado para carga. Kiyone estava curiosa.

"Que estranho. Quem viria pra esses lados? Possivelmente não são turistas ou equipe de resgate, mas quem..." Ela nem pôde completar a fala quando avistaram alguns homens com aparência de mal encarados rondando a área. Outros homens seguiam na direção do depósito do barco, levando algumas gaiolas com vários pássaros e filhotes.

"Querida. Eles seriam...?" "Sem dúvida, Mihoshi. Contrabandistas de animais. Devem achar que a ilha é deserta e tiram proveito disso pra pegar animais selvagens e negociá-los. Ainda que não seja de nossa jurisdição, precisamos detê-los." Ela olhou para as garotinhas em preocupação, mas inspirando segurança. "Meninas. Quero que fiquem aqui e se escondam. Nós vamos dar um jeito nesses bandidos. Se algo der errado, voltem para a nave. Entendido?" Elas mostraram um olhar triste às mães, abraçando-as com força. "Por favor. Tomem cuidado." Pediu Kihoshi. Suas mães entendiam o quanto elas eram importantes desde que ficaram órfãs. "Vamos ficar bem, prometemos. Agora se escondam." Assim, Mihoshi e Kiyone andaram em meio ao mato, deixando suas filhas em segurança e esperando poderem voltar pra elas.

* * *

As duas policiais se mantiveram abaixadas e em silêncio, vigiando os contrabandistas. "Ah, Kiyone. O que faremos?" Observando por todo lado, a garota de cabelo verde reparou em dois dos homens entrando no mato. "Acabei de ter uma ideia. Está com o dardo de sono à mão?" A loira verificou seu cinto de equipamentos e encontrou um pequeno disparador, que entregou a esposa.

Seguindo os dois homens, Kiyone esperou que parassem pra alguma coisa e quando o fizeram, atirou os dardos, acertando-os e derrubando-os na hora. Após escondê-los bem, Kiyone e Mihoshi tomaram suas roupas e as vestiram. Devidamente disfarçadas, foram se misturar aos outros contrabandistas. "Lembre, Mihoshi. Cabeça baixa e engrosse a voz. Fique assim até acharmos o chefe." "Certo, Kiyone." Nessa hora, alguém as chamou. "Enrico, Martins. Ao trabalho. Peguem aqueles filhotes e levem pra porão. Depois, falem com o chefe na proa. Diga que estamos quase no fim." "Hã, sim, senhor." Responderam com a voz grossa.

Não podia haver chance mais dourada que esta. Assim que embarcaram as jaulas no porão, as amantes seguiram até a ponte. Lá estava o chefe, fumando um charuto e bebendo um conhaque. Ele se virou aos homens recém-chegados a cabine. "O que querem?" "Só...avisar que os animais já estão embarcados." "Mesmo? Excelente. Tão logo os leve pra vender, terei mais que o bastante pra me aposentar, e o melhor, a lei não vai poder fazer nada. Sou mais esperto que esses cabeçudos bonzinhos." "Será mesmo?" Indagou Kiyone quando ela e Mihoshi retiraram seus disfarces e apontaram as armas. "Polícia. Você está preso."

Virando-se para onde deviam estar seus homens, notou duas garotas de pele bronzeada empunhando armas que não pareciam ser de verdade, mostrando um ar zombeteiro. "Da polícia? Sem ofender, garotas, mas acham que poderão fazer algo com arminhas de brinquedo?" Mihoshi deu um disparo em uma estante, derretendo-a. Mihoshi olhou para a esposa em tom sério. "Ele não quis acreditar. O que você faria?" Kiyone nem quis questionar. Em lugar disso, tratou de algemar o chefe e levá-lo pra fora.

* * *

Na praia, os criminosos estavam juntos num jogo de cartas sem saber o que havia acontecido, pelo menos até que Kiyone e Mihoshi surgiram com seu chefe preso.

"Vocês estão presos. Mãos na cabeça, e nem tentem nada, ou então...Mihoshi, querida. Pode mostrar o que faremos se não colaborarem?" "Com muito gosto." E apontando seu laser, desintegrou uma das jaulas. Sem pestanejar, todos se renderam na hora. As duas policiais estavam orgulhosas de si mesmas.

Levou algum tempo, mas por fim todos estavam devidamente amarrados. Os animais foram soltos e voltaram à floresta.

"Será que vamos ganhar recompensa por pegar esses bandidos?" "Não sei dizer, mas só a chance de podermos voltar pra casa nesse barco já será uma recompensa. Claro que não digo que nosso tempo aqui foi ruim, tendo tantas boas lembranças do que vivemos." "Incluindo nosso casamento, Kiyone?" A policial de cabelo esverdeado sorriu em resposta. Nesse momento, o chefe aproveitou a distração dela pra se erguer e correr, mesmo algemado. Porém, mal deu 20 passos quando algo caiu sobre ele, ou melhor, alguém.

Mihoshi e Kiyone escutaram o barulho do tombo e quando foram ver, lá estavam Kihoshi e Miyone em cima do criminoso, que se debatia pra querer escapar. "Saiam de cima de mim, pirralhas. Eu mandei...hahahahahahaha. Parem com essas cócegas, parem agora. Hahahahahaha." As duas amantes observavam com graça como suas filhas lidavam com aquele homem. "M-mandem, por favor, elas pararem. Me rendo, me rendo." "Ok, garotas. Podem parar agora." Mihoshi levantou o criminoso e o levou pra junto dos demais com Kiyone e as meninas atrás. "Filhas. Pedimos pra que ficassem escondidas." Miyone se adiantou. "Desculpe, mamãe. Ficamos com medo que pudessem estar em perigo. Viemos ver como estavam e notamos aquele homem fugindo. Como estava algemado, sabíamos que não tinha armas, daí pulamos nele." "Que bom que ele é fraco à cócegas. Está brava conosco?" Kihoshi perguntou meio nervosa. "Não, meus anjinhos. Mesmo sendo perigoso, fizeram um bom trabalho. Agora deem um abraço na mamãe." E as duas deram a Kiyone um abraço cheio de amor e carinho.

Assim que todos foram presos no porão, Mihoshi e Kiyone ligaram o barco e se dirigiram ao local onde moravam com as meninas, indo se aprontarem para sua volta para casa, embora sem expressar, Kiyone pareceu perturbada com algo...

Continua...


	6. Voltando Pra casa

**Parte 6: Voltando Pra casa**

* * *

"Meninas. Já terminaram de pegar tudo?"

"Pegamos tudo, mamãe. É pra deixarmos tudo nas cabines, né?" "Sim, Kihoshi, e você e Miyone fiquem longe do porão. Não quero que aqueles homens maus façam nada a vocês."

As gêmeas acomodaram tudo que tinha nos quartos da Yagami dentro do barco. Trouxeram também bastante comida e água o bastante para a viagem que fariam até Okayama.

Mihoshi já pensava como seria finalmente rever Tenchi e a turma, sendo que não tiveram qualquer notícia desde que a TV deu um curto e não souberam mais nada sobre a guerra da qual ouviram falar na gravação feita pelo homem que protegeu as meninas.

Tão logo chegassem, notificariam as autoridades a respeito dos ladrões de animais que haviam capturado. Claro que o fariam depois que estivessem longe.

"Mãe. Já arrumamos tudo. Só falta a mamãe vir." Respondeu Kihoshi, tirando Mihoshi de seus pensamentos.

"Ha? Oh, sim, vamos. Cadê ela?" "Lá na nave. Ela parecia pensativa." "Tá bem. Vão pros seus quartos que eu vou buscá-la."

Mihoshi seguiu pela ilha, olhando ao redor e relembrando os bons e felizes momentos vividos com Kiyone e as filhas adotivas nos últimos 3 anos. Em sua mente, já considerava que sua esposa estaria feliz por enfim voltar para casa e retomar seu ofício no PG.

Entrando na Yagami, andou em todas as partes procurando por ela até chegar a ponte de comando. Lá, Kiyone estava sentada no assento de piloto, com ar de preocupação.

"Kiyone? Querida, estamos prontas pra ir. Kiyone?" Ela se virou e deu um olhar meio sério à sua parceira. "Ah. Oi, Mihoshi. Eu só...estava dando uma reflexão na vida."

A loira viu como Kiyone pareceu meio desanimada pelo tom de voz. "Algo errado? Achei que ficaria contente por estarmos voltando pra casa e você poder voltar a Polícia Galáctica."

'É, eu sei que devia, mas..." "Mas?" "Por esses 3 anos, de início, pensava em poder voltar pra casa e pra PG, contudo...algo mudou e comecei a pensar nesta ilha como nossa casa. Confesso que aqui achei uma felicidade diferente do que sonhava, junto com você e as meninas."

"Kiyone. Por acaso está...com desejo de ficar aqui?" "Não sei, amor. Gostei de viver aqui, é verdade, mas sei que temos coisas a fazer lá fora, tipo legalizar nosso casamento e a adoção delas. Talvez o que sinta...seja...medo." Para Mihoshi, era surpresa sua esposa usar tal palavra, já que o considerava uma mulher destemida e valente. "Medo? Mas do que?" "Bem, eu...de encarar nossos...amigos. Quer dizer, ficamos esses anos todos aqui e nada soubemos deles. Por que não nos procuraram ou quiseram nos procurar? Não sei o que pensar disso, mas..." Mihoshi se ajoelhou perante ela e segurou-lhe a mão.

"Kiyone. Entendo você, mas pense, são nossos amigos. Acha que teriam nos abandonado? Lembra quando nos separamos devido a Yugi? Quem foi que não desistiu e nos reuniu? Tenchi. Ele percebeu o que houve e se esforçou em nos unir novamente. O que quer que tenha acontecido pra não terem nos achado, sei que deve ter tido um motivo. Não estou certa?" A garota de cabelo esverdeado engoliu em seco com tudo que escutou. A loira à sua frente, que por várias vezes demonstrou ser uma distraída e avoada, revelou-se uma mulher mais madura e sensata do que imaginava, incluindo ser mais otimista quanto a tudo que viveu e cujo otimismo possivelmente foi um fator essencial para aguentar sua estadia naquela ilha deserta.

Sem hesitar, Kiyone avançou para a loira com um sorriso e lhe deu um abraço. "Obrigada, querida. Sua positividade nunca falha. Sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ser casada com a mulher mais doce do mundo." Mihoshi sentia como seu amor pareceu mais feliz e confiante. Em seguida, recebeu um olhar dela que tudo estava bem. "Mihoshi. Vamos pra casa." E dando uma última vista na nave que foi sua grande companheira e casa por vários anos, elas desligaram o sistema rastreador dela, uma vez que não iam mais usar, e foram para o barco.

* * *

A viagem até Okayama não foi tão longa quanto pensaram. Com os mapas e o GPS do iate, não demoraram mais que dois dias pra chegarem. Para Kiyone e Mihoshi, não havia como esconder sua frustração em saber que estavam apenas algumas milhas da costa do Japão, mas mesmo assim ficaram felizes em estarem em casa após tanto tempo.

Quando deixaram o porto, Kiyone deu um telefonema avisando dos criminosos amarrados no iate. Cruzando a cidade, as policiais e suas filhas viram como o lugar pareceu ser sido castigado por uma guerra sem precedentes. Kihoshi e Miyone pareceram meio perturbadas, embora só tivessem 2 anos quando deixaram o lugar. Suas mães notaram a apreensão e as seguraram no colo com todo afeto, mostrando-lhe uma sensação de segurança. As garotinhas sorriram para suas mães em retribuição.

Finalmente, chegaram até a casa de Tenchi, que não pareceu ter mudado em muita coisa em 3 anos. À distância, o primeiro a notar sua chegada foi o coelhinho espacial de Ryoko, Ryu-Ohki, que saiu correndo em sua direção. "Ryu-Ohki. Vem aqui, danadinho." Mihoshi abriu os braços para receber o simpático bichinho, que guinchava contente.

Seguindo Ryu-Ohki, Kiyone, Mihoshi e as filhas foram até a casa. Quando entraram, lá estavam Tenchi, seu pai Nobuyuki, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu e 5 outras garotas, das quais 3 reconheciam. Sasami foi a primeira a colocar os olhos nas recém-chegadas, tomada pela emoção. "KIYONE. MIHOSHI. VOCÊS VOLTARAM." E ela correu pra recebê-las.

Foi uma tremenda festa para a turma ao receber de volta suas amigas desparecidas. Tenchi era o mais emocionado.

"Meninas. É tão bom que estejam vivas. Ficamos sem saber o que se deu com vocês durante a guerra." "Você disse...guerra?" "Disse, Kiyone. Vivemos um grande conflito nesses 3 anos e só agora ele terminou. Íamos organizar uma busca à vocês esta semana." As duas ex-policiais ficaram comovidas em saber de tal fato, ou seja, que não haviam sido esquecidas. Ambas abraçaram Tenchi por um longo tempo, mas tiveram que se afastar com a aproximação de Ryoko e Ayeka, demonstrando um certo olhar de ciúme.

"Com licença, queridinhas. Por mais que estejamos felizes com sua volta, pedimos que não fiquem tão à vontade com nosso Tenchi, certo, Ryoko?" "Tem inteira razão, benzinho, ainda mais que se trata do nosso marido." "MARIDO?" Essa pegou as duas de jeito. "Isso mesmo. Depois de tantos problemas, decidimos que tinha Tenchi o bastante para nós duas, assim como há o bastante de uma pra outra." "Mas como assim?" Mihoshi não pareceu entender. Ayeka respondeu à loira bronzeada. "Resumindo: nos casamos com Tenchi e uma com a outra. Somos um tri-casal."

Aquilo era novidade. Sabendo que a princesa herdeira de Jurai e a pirata espacial foram por anos inimigas mortais, agora não só tinham casado com o rapaz que tanto amavam, mas também uma com a outra.

Outro ponto que foi notado era sobre as pessoas que estavam na casa. Reconheceram Nagi, a caçadora de recompensas; Yugi, a menina mutante de Jurai; Sakuya, a garota que foi uma parte de Yugi, mas não reconheceram a mulher da cabelo castanho vestida com jaqueta e calça esportiva, cujos braços tinham um porte físico respeitável e a mulher de pele verde-azulada. Esta foi apresentada como Neera, noiva de Nobuyuki.

"Ah, garotas." Disse Sakuya, sentando-se ao lado da mulher de jaqueta. "Esta é Sadako Ikarinu, minha namorada." E deu um beijo no rosto de Sadako. Kiyone mostrou-se bem curiosa.

"Com certeza muito mudou. E a propósito, cadê o vovô Katsuhiro?" Todos meio que baixaram a cabeça parecendo tristes. Yugi apontou para um canto da sala onde um memorial estava exposto e lá, a foto de Katsuhiro Masaki, onde dizia: _'Em memória de um dos maiores heróis do mundo.'_

Para a dupla, foi um grande choque em saber que Katsuhiro havia morrido. Tiveram que se sentar.

"Sentimos, Tenchi. Se pudéssemos ter estado aqui..." "Não se culpe, Kiyone. Nem a você ou Mihoshi. Podemos dizer o que aconteceu, mas antes, nos contem onde estiveram, e também quem são as meninas ali." Ele apontou na direção aonde Miyone e Kihoshi brincavam com Ryu-Ohki e Ken-Ohki, que estava até ao momento escondido.

Ouvindo atentamente, todos ficaram atenuados com a história de como Kiyone e Mihoshi caíram numa ilha, onde ficaram por 3 anos juntos às crianças sobreviventes do naufrágio.

* * *

"...e isso é tudo." Concluiu a garota de cabelo esverdeado, que afagava o cabelo de Miyone com toda calma, ao passo que sua esposa tinha Kihoshi em seu colo, comendo um dos bolinhos de Sasami. Washu ficou surpresa. "Então ficaram numa ilha a poucas milhas daqui sem se dar conta o quanto estavam perto?" Mihoshi balançou a cabeça.

"Mas acho tão legal vocês terem descoberto que se amavam, e terem acolhido essas crianças como suas filhas. Tão altruísta." Sasami ficou admirada.

"Bem," comentou Kiyone enquanto comia um biscoito. "agora que sabem o que nos houve, podem dizer o que se deu por aqui?"

"Já que é assim," Falou Tenchi, meio que com a garganta entalada. "começou, como sabem, há 3 anos..."

Continua.

* * *

**Sadako Ikarinu, citada como namorada de Sakuya, apareceu num único episódio de Tenchi In Tokyo como uma criação de Yugi, mas esta é a real, ao menos na minha concepção.**


	7. Recomeçando

**Parte 7: Recomeçando**

* * *

"...e isso foi tudo." Concluiu Tenchi. Kiyone e Mihoshi não conseguiam acreditar em tudo que escutaram. Mihoshi não soube conter as lágrimas.

"Então, o meu avô, ele..." Ela caiu numa enorme tristeza do que soube o se deu com o avô. Kiyone a puxou pra seu ombro. "Está tudo bem, Mihoshi. Pode chorar."

"Ele não foi o único que se perdeu na guerra. Muitos grandes amigos nossos morreram para poder salvar inúmeras vidas." Disse Nobuyuki, sabendo o quanto a jovem loira sofria.

"Incluindo meu pai." Falou Ayeka cabisbaixa. "Ele preferiu se sacrificar a deixar nosso povo perecer."

"Mas, Mihoshi. Saiba que seu avô nunca perdeu a esperança de que você e Kiyone estavam vivas e bem, tanto que deixou uma coisa pra duas." Tenchi foi a cômoda da sala e pegou um DVD, colocando-o pra ser assistido. Todos olharam para a tela, onde se via o comandante-marechal da PG, o avô de Mihoshi.

_"Mihoshi, meu anjinho. Quando vir esta gravação, provavelmente já terei partido. Apesar de estar sumida nestes 3 anos, tenho certeza de que está bem e em segurança, ainda mais se Kiyone estiver ao seu lado. Sendo assim, vou confessar uma coisa: a real razão por vocês duas serem parceiras por minhas ordens...foi que sempre soube dos sentimentos que tem uma pela outra. Notei isso desde o dia que ficaram juntas da primeira vez. Mesmo que não tenham percebido de início, sei dessa ligação e tenho esperança de um dia vocês a percebam. A verdade é que fico feliz de estarem fora deste confronto. Tudo de bom desejo a vocês. Pode ser que nunca tenha dito isso, Kiyone, mas sempre te considerei como uma filha e o quer que desejem fazer de suas vidas, separadas ou juntas, vocês tem minha benção. Felicidades, queridas, e boa sorte. Adeus."_

No fim da gravação, as duas policiais tinham um aperto no coração. Jamais imaginariam que o comandante estava um passo à frente delas, prevendo a relação que desenvolveriam nesses 3 anos. Kihoshi e Miyone viram o quanto suas mães pareciam sentidas e as abraçaram em consolo.

"Obrigada, meninas. Precisávamos disso." Falou Kiyone em total comoção. "Qualquer coisa, mãe, eu e Kihoshi faremos por vocês com gosto."

Todos lá notaram o quanto aquelas gêmeas amavam suas mães adotivas. Mesmo Nagi, que permanecia sem se expressar, derramou uma lágrima.

"Vejam isso. A implacável Nagi, a grande caçadora de recompensas, tem sentimentos." Provocou Ryoko.

"Ex-caçadora, Ryoko, mas posso reconsiderar tal decisão se ficar me importunado, e começando por você." Ela disse meio irritada.

"Hã, creio que devíamos pensar em outra coisa, tipo fazer uma festa de boas vindas pras nossas amigas." Sakuya respondeu, erguendo as mãos como se quisesse evitar uma disputa.

Vendo essa uma boa ideia, Sasami e Neera trataram de ir pra cozinha preparar tudo. Sakuya foi ajudar, assim como Mihoshi, cujo tempo na ilha lhe deu a chance de se aprimorar na culinária. A mesa de jantar foi colocada e diversas cadeiras arrumadas pra acomodar todos.

* * *

A refeição estava no ponto, como Sasami sabia fazer, e tinham de reconhecer que Mihoshi soube como preparar uma bom prato.

"Que refeição deliciosa. Sasami, você nunca perde o toque e o mesmo digo a seu respeito, Sakuya." Comentou Kiyone, esfregando a barriga de satisfação. "E o mesmo digo pra você, Neera." "Ah, muito obrigada por terem apreciado."

"Valeu, Kiyone, mas Mihoshi merece crédito. Nunca provei um peixe assado tão saboroso e uma salada de frutas tão boa."

"Mas e então, garotas? O que vão fazer agora, já que a PG foi dissolvida?" Ayeka mostrou-se curiosa. A garota de cabelo verde já tratou de dizer.

"Bem, até conseguirmos ajeitar tantas pontas soltas, gostaríamos de voltar a morar aqui, mas temo que já tenha muita gente." "Não esquente com isso, Kiyone." Respondeu Sadako segurando Sakuya pela cintura. "Minha linda aqui e eu temos um apartamento. Só de vez por outra a gente vem aqui fazer uma visita."

"Verdade. Podem ficar aqui junto com suas meninas. Sabem que são da família." As palavras de Tenchi foram como música aos ouvidos de Kiyone e sua esposa: família, algo que lhes era tão valioso quanto ouro.

* * *

Um tempo mais tarde, Kiyone e Mihoshi puderam colocar tudo no seu devido lugar. Casaram-se legalmente, com uma grande festa oferecida por seus amigos e uma vez que não acharam qualquer parente de Miyone e Kihoshi, nem descobriram seus nomes reais, as adotaram e e deram-lhe seus nomes oficialmente. Foram com Washu à ilha e com a ajuda da cientista ruiva, puderam arrumar o Yagami, com um novo motor e um novo dispositivo capaz de transformar a nave num veículo normal da Terra para disfarçar.

Mudaram-se pra Tokyo e compraram um apartamento. Ingressaram na policia e conseguiram uma boa escola para suas filhinhas, que se destacaram bastante nos estudos.

Graças a sua experiência como policiais galácticas, ficaram conhecidas como as melhores combatentes do crime e em pouco tempo, foram promovidas a inspetora-chefe e capitã. Em sua vida normal, Mihoshi ainda era um pouco desajeitada e infantil, mas sua esposa não ligava dela ser dessa maneira. Ao contrário, ficava satisfeita e feliz, fazendo-a amar muito mais. Também se divertiam e muito com suas menininhas, que eram sem tirar nem por, sua imagens refletidas, nas quais achavam graça, satisfação e orgulho.

Quando tinham folga, pegavam a Yagami e iam tirar um tempo na ilha que, com um dos inventos de Washu, permanecia invisível e despercebida para todos, podendo ficar à vontade em seu próprio paraíso, como o definiam.

"Sabe, Mihoshi. Esse lugar é tudo de bom, não concorda?" Kiyone perguntou, olhando pra Mihoshi enquanto contemplava seu lindo corpo bronzeado e nu.

"Se é, querida. Dá até vontade de ficarmos morando aqui depois de nos aposentarmos." Kiyone rolou pra perto da bela loira. "Não é má ideia, Mihoshi. Afinal, aqui é o nosso paraíso. Eu te amo." "Eu também te amo." As duas se beijaram de modo caloroso e carinhoso, como só duas pessoas apaixonadas sabiam dar.

"Ei, vamos nadar um pouco?" "Depois eu vou, Mihoshi. Quero pegar um pouco mais de cor." Mihoshi viu o copo de água ao seu lado e teve uma ideia maliciosa. "Acho que sei como te fazer mexer." E jogou um pouco da água gelada nas costas da esposa, que se ergueu em surpresa. "AHHHH. Mihoshi, você vai ver quanto eu te pegar." "Vai mesmo? Bléééé." E ela mostrou a língua, puxando o olho, correndo em seguida pra o mar. Kiyone, com um sorriso de estranheza, saiu bem atrás, indo se chocar contra as ondas do mar, cada uma jogando água na companheira, se agarrando deitadas e beijando-se em meio as águas agitadas.

Fim

* * *

**Yugi e Nagi morando com Tenchi, que está casado com Ryoko e Ayeka? Sakuya voltou? Como Katsuhiro morreu? Quem é Neera? Estas e outras questões serão esclarecidas no meu próximo trabalho. Portanto, fiquem atentos. Nós vamos ao encontro dos mais fortes.**


End file.
